The Milk Maiden
by Constable Paperbag
Summary: Ruby has drank milk almost all her life, yet nothing seems to come of it. She hasn't gotten any taller or stronger. In a last ditch effort to grow, inspired by something her uncle told her, she consumes over a million cartons of the stuff. Little did she know, that good things come to those who wait. Look out Remnant. There's a new Maiden in town.


**Hello and welcome to my first one shot story. I plan to get a few of these out this Summer, whilst working on my other stories. I came up with this idea whilst re-watching a bit of season 1, and I've seen so many jokes about Ruby defending her milk drinking in so many fanfics. So I thought the decent thing to do was have her efforts pay off to an extent :)**

 **This story was originally gonna be three chapters, but I managed to narrow it down to one. Hopefully that's okay with y'all.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Cover art - kurumadraws**

* * *

Yang was making her way to her team dorm, minding her own business. It was the weekend, and she had just came back from a day out in Vale with Team JNPR. It was one of the hottest days of the year, but none of her team wanted to enjoy it. Weiss practically melted at any temperature above ten degrees, and Blake was off being an edgy little kitty somewhere.

As for her sister, she also rejected her offer, much to Yang's surprise. Ruby loved warm weather and the outside world just as much as her, yet refused to join her anyway. She claimed that she had important business to take care of, however she never said what it was - only that she would be busy all day.

Yang didn't mind too much, as Team JNPR were more than happy for her to tag along. They had a great time going to the arcade, the swimming pool, the Boarbustusk matador and finally ending the day by going out for pizza.

Yang was about to open the door, ready to boast about what a great day she had, when a weird smell stopped her dead in her tracks. Getting another whiff, it smelt like an entire dairy farm had been moved into their room. Confused, Yang opened the door, and all the strawberry sunrises in the world couldn't have prepared her for what she saw.

Milk cartons! Milk cartons everywhere!

The whole floor was buried underneath a sea of cheap white plastic. The smell was stronger than ever inside the room, and nearly caused Yang to faint from the stench. Every carton had been used, though some hadn't been completely drained, as there was a small milk waterfall dripping down from the cartons that had been piled up.

 _What the hell happened!?_ Yang screamed in her head. Who in their right mind would do this? Was it Blake? Sure, the girl was a cat faunus, but she had never been this primal in her desires before. Oh God, the smell probably wasn't gonna leave until they graduated.

She didn't have to wonder too long though, as she found the culprit sitting in a corner of the room, a row of milk cartons surrounding her like some kind of summoning circle. The figure was drinking from a milk carton, and bore a similar resemblance to-

"Ruby?"

The girl in question whipped round, clutching the milk carton close to her heart. A small bit of milk dribbled down her chin.

"Oh, hey Yang," Ruby said cheerfully. "You're home early."

"What the hell are you doing?" Yang demanded, in no mood to make small talk. "Look what you've done to our room!"

"Fret not, dear sister of mine" Ruby said proudly. "For you are about to witness something spectacular - the dawn of the new me!"

The two sisters stared at one another, Ruby standing upright with her hands on her hips as if she was some kind of superhero. All Yang saw was a demented fifteen year old surrounded by soggy milk cartons.

"The dawn… of the new you?" Yang had to confirm those were the words she used.

"Yup," said Ruby. "Any minute now, I will transform into a being of pure strength the likes of which Remnant has never seen! My power will know no bounds!" She then began rubbing one of the milk cartons affectionately. "And it's all thanks to milk."

"Ruby… what the hell are you talking about?" Maybe she had been out in the sun and the heat caused her brain to melt? That was the only explanation for this madness.

Ruby shook her head. "What does it look like I'm talking about?" She gestured to the milk cartons. "I'm drinking milk to get stronger, like I always do. I'm just putting more effort into it this time."

"Yeah, clearly," Yang muttered nervously, staring at the calcium riddled wasteland that was their bedroom. "And what, dare I ask, made you do all this?"

"Well, it all started when I remember what Uncle Qrow once told me," Ruby said. "He caught me drinking milk one day, and I told him I was doing it to get stronger. He laughed at me and said 'Ruby, you're gonna have to drink a million cartons for that to work.' Well, you know what I said?" She gestured to the cartons again. "Challenge accepted."

Ruby stared back at Yang, as if waiting for approval. The grin on her face was proof of how much she believed in her work.

Yang was grinning too. Only her grin was getting bigger, and bigger until-

"Bwhahaha!" Yang was laughing so hard she had almost forgotten about the mess her room was in.

"Wha-? Yang, stop laughing. This is serious business!"

"You actually took him seriously?" Yang choked out, tears streaming down her face.

"Well duh, he's family. He wouldn't lie to me."

"So you actually bought and drank a million milk cartons?"

"A million and one for good measure."

Yang lost it there, unable to speak over her laughter. Ruby's efforts to make her stop were in vain. Her little sister was an impressionable little thing, but she had no idea she could be this gullible. This was a story Qrow and her dad desperately needed to hear.

Weiss and Blake arrived about an hour later, causing further more chaos. Weiss was furious with Ruby, especially when her partner admitted she had used her card to pay for all the cartons. Apparently spending over a thousand lien for divine strength was _not_ a good enough excuse to steal from her. Blake was annoyed with the mess, but still lapped up any excess milk left on the floor.

Still, Ruby firmly believed in her cause, and tried proving it to her team by attempting to change on the spot. She pulled a very constipation-like face and made her body tremble, which did nothing but make her give off a small fart. Weiss, who was about as humourless as Goodwitch, even giggled at that.

"This isn't over," Ruby cried. "I swear, by tomorrow I'll be a whole new person!"

"Whatever you say, sis," Yang said between laughs. "Whatever you say."

"Our leader, ladies and gentleman," Weiss sighed.

"You got anymore cartons?" Blake asked, drinking one in her hand.

"Argh, you guys suck! I'm going to bed."

"It's still the afternoon."

"Your leader needs her sleep!"

"What about all these cartons?"

"They'll still be here in the morning!"

"I'm just saying, I'll drink whatever you've got left-"

"Enough!" Ruby cried, already changed into her pyjamas and getting under the covers. "I need all the sleep I can get for my grand transformation tomorrow. If you respect my leadership then respect my needs!" On that note, she threw the covers over her head and didn't say another word. The trio backed out of the room to go be anywhere else.

"Hard to respect her at all when she stole from me," Weiss grumbled.

"Ah, cheer up Weiss," Yang smirked. "As they say, 'there's no use crying over spilt milk'."

"Darn you, Yang Xiao Long!"

[/]

The alarm clock woke Yang instantly, the annoying noise bouncing across the room.

Yang hated that part of the morning. Back on Patch, she and Ruby had always been awoken to the sound of a rooster. Now they had Weiss' own specialized Schnee family alarm clock that sounded about as frustrating as the girl herself. Unfortunately, she wasn't allowed to punch the clock because of this, unlike the rooster.

Yawning, she got up and gently turned it off. She always got up before her team in order to secure the shower first. Her hair was as fuzzy as a bee's backside in the morning, so she required at least an hour to make it look pretty.

Mind you, even with minimal effort, she was still an absolute babe. She had it all; curves, boobs, strength and a pretty face to boot. Puberty had made her into one fine specimen. Sometimes when she stared at herself in the mirror, she prayed to the beauty gods for making her so lucky.

She also took the time pondering how others could be so unlucky. Case in point: Ruby.

Okay, to be fair, it wasn't as if Ruby wasn't a pretty girl. It's just that she hadn't grown at all since she was nine, and if she had there was barely any difference. She was stuck with an innocent baby face and hadn't gotten any taller, not even by a centimetre. Weiss was only slightly taller than her, though that was because she wore heels to hide her shameful midget genes. Ruby was her sister damn it, she deserved better!

Yang sighed. Ruby was still fifteen, so she still had a little more growing to do. Time was running out though, and it looked like her dear younger sister would be stuck it that little body forever.

Ah well, it didn't really matter in the end. If that was her fate, so be it. Yang had learnt a long time ago not to fight nature. And why would she want to? Nature made her look like this. Nature was a pretty swell guy in her opinion.

The rest of the team started to wake up, marching to the shower like zombies. When they were all ready for classes, they realised that their leader still hadn't got out of bed.

"Ruby, you impulsive dollymop," snapped Weiss. "Get up this instant. We have lessons in ten minutes."

"I'm coming," mumbled a voice underneath the covers. For some reason, Ruby's voice sounded a little deeper than usual.

"C'mon sis, I don't wanna get on the bad side of Goodwitch. Especially not on a Monday morning." There were fates worse than death. Anything involving Goodwitch was one of them.

"Goodwitch!? Oh crud, I need to hurry," The cover's flew of Ruby's bed, landing on a pile on the floor. The trio gasped. Stepping out of Ruby's bed and wearing her pyjamas was a tall, ridiculously gorgeous, redheaded woman. The woman stared at the three of them with a look of concern

Who the hell was this person?

"Guys?" the woman's impossibly silky, smooth voice washed over them like a tsunami of audible pleasure. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Ruby… is that you?" Blake asked, basking in the woman's radiating appearance.

"What are you talking about, of course it's me!" She had the voice of an angel… yet it was undoubtedly her sister. "C'mon guys, you're freaking me out here."

This was… was this Ruby? This heavenly, memorising woman was her baby sister? No, this couldn't be. This was impossible. Improbable. It was not to be.

"Mirror," Yang mumbled. "Look in a mirror."

Confused, the woman - Ruby! This woman was Ruby freaking Rose! - made her way out of her bed and walked to the mirror. She took one look at herself and gasped, finally seeing what her team was seeing.

Her height was the first notable difference. Originally, Ruby only stood around five foot two, but now she was easily pushing six foot. Her hair was no longer short, and instead flowed down her shoulders like some crimson waterfall. Her once young body had formed into a perfect hourglass figure, her pyjamas hugging tightly around her newfound curves. Her face, despite her sleepy appearance, was refined and elegant. Her lips were full, her eyelashes long, her silver eyes shone brighter than the sun. There was no a single imperfection on her flawless, creamy skin.

Calling her beautiful would be insulting. Flowers, art, steak, those things were beautiful. Ruby was unworldly. Her beauty defied all sense of logic and reason. Yang tried to think of anything more beautiful than the woman before her, but it was impossible. She was perfection incarnate.

And from the look on Ruby's face, she knew it to.

"I knew it!" her voice squeed - no, _sang_ \- in joy. "I knew it would work. You all thought I was stupid, but who's the dummy now, huh?"

"You… you look… look," Weiss stumbled her way through the sentence.

"Beautiful? Amazing? Perfect?" Ruby giggled.

"Y-yes."

"Well who knows? Maybe one day, if you're lucky, you'll end up like me too." Normally, the heiress would have snapped at the comment and defended herself, but now her eyes lit up at the idea of such a thing happening.

"How did this happen?" Yang gasped. Was this real life or did Ruby just have the world's greatest growth spurt overnight?

"Still don't believe me, sis?" Ruby tutted. "I already told you. This all thanks to milk."

Milk?

 _Fucking milk!?_

"No way," she whispered. "No way milk did this to you in one night. It's just not possible!"

"Let this be a lesson from your leader," Ruby said in an authoritative tone. "Never underestimate the power of milk." Winking at her slack-jawed teammates, she then headed for the shower. The door clicking shut behind her.

"Guys, am I dreaming or was that really Ruby just now?" Yang said frantically. This was just too crazy to handle right now.

"I'm afraid this quite real," Weiss sighed. "She may look different, but she's still got her old personality. It's Ruby alright."

"I just - how does that happen!?" Yang cried. "This has to be a trick. Maybe she's wearing a disguise."

"She was wearing her pyjamas," Blake pointed out.

"Then she's wearing a bodysuit or something, I don't know! The point is, she can't change like that just from milk and sleep. It's ungodly!"

"Ungodly?"

"You know what I mean, it's not supposed to happen!" Yang shouted. Well it was true, wasn't it? It wasn't supposed to happen. The fact that it did both awed her and freaked her out.

"I don't see the downside, to be honest," Blake said. "Yeah, this is pretty weird, but she seems the same as before. I doubt anything bad can come from this."

"She's certainly gonna be the talk of Beacon for a while," Weiss mused. "But Blake's right, as long as we carry on as normal, everything will be normal."

"Yeah, I guess," mumbled Yang. This was just too weird, though. How was she supposed to tell her dad that his youngest had just turned into a bigger bombshell than anything in Atlas' military? I mean, the change had been so quick, so sudden, so easy… she hated to admit it, but she was a little jealous of her sister. Yang knew that she would never, _ever_ , reach that level of beauty. No female could. It was unfair that her sister had done it so easy.

 _Well, maybe it wasn't that easy_ , she thought. Ruby probably had immense stomach cramps from all that calcium intake. _But Goddamn, the results!_

The results only escalated, when Ruby stepped out of the shower. If she was a hundred on a scale of one to ten before the shower, the weight of her beauty now crushed that scale into smithereens. Her hair sparkled - _sparkled_ \- from the water, and her body glowed with health. From the way the towel was covering her curvy body, she looked like every day of her life was a beauty commercial.

Not only that, but Yang couldn't help but notice that her sister had gotten significantly more bustier, further igniting her jealousy.

"So then," Ruby purred. "Who's ready for first lesson?"

[/]

Explaining to Team JNPR about Ruby's sudden transformation had been interesting.

Pyrrha had passed out, woke up and passed out again. She woke up thinking she had died and gone to heaven, believing that Ruby was an angel. Ruby assured her that she wasn't, but didn't deny that she was indeed heavenly. Whatever attraction Jaune had for Weiss burned in the fiery flames of his hormones, and immediately proposed to Ruby, deciding to skip the dating part. Ruby laughed at the offer, but neither accepted nor rejected it, teasing him all the more so. Ren immediately averted his eyes, claiming he had no right to gaze on something so pure.

Nora called her hot and moved on.

The rest of the day went about as how one would expect it would. The boys just couldn't take their eyes off her. Neither could most of the girls, though that was more due to jealously than lust - although there was many of the former. Most of the girls staring at her like that weren't even gay, it just felt natural to be infatuated with someone like her. To not be almost felt like a crime.

Any other time, Ruby might have shied away from the stares everyone was giving her. This time though, she basked in them. Her confidence had skyrocketed like a rocket going up in the sky, so she flaunted her body every time she caught someone looking. She walked with a sway and puffed her chest out, giving everyone a look for their lien's worth.

Even Goodwitch had stopped the lesson just to stare at Ruby for two minutes. Afterword, she made it a new rule to do that in every lesson she was running. It was widely considered the best rule she had ever introduced.

Team RWBY and JNPR were eating it the cafeteria. Or rather, Ruby was eating in the cafeteria, everyone else was just staring at her. Even when she ate spaghetti and pizza, she went about it gracefully.

"So this all happened because you drank a lot of milk?" Pyrrha asked in awe.

"'A lot' is putting it lightly," Yang grumbled.

"Hush," Ruby commanded her sister, then turned back to Pyrrha smiling. "That's right. One million cartons caused this rose to bloom."

"That's awesome," Nora cheered. "Screw protein shakes, milk is where the magic is at. Ren, we gotta start buying some now." Ren murmured an agreement, his eyes never leaving the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby could see a hand reaching towards her. Looking it's way, she saw it belonging to Jaune, as he quickly pulled it away.

"Everything alright, Jaune?" she asked seductively, batting her eyelashes at him.

"S-sorry Ruby," Jaune stutterd. "I'm just having a hard time believing this is really you. I'm mean, it was only yesterday when you looked-" he was cut off when Ruby grabbed his hand, pulling it to her face. She rested it on her cheek, rubbing her thumb across it whilst doing so.

"Trust your eyes, Jaune," she cooed. "I'm as real as they come." She then slowly dragged his hand down her face, her neck, until he almost came in contact with her-

"Excuse me," he spluttered, face beaming red as he pulled his hand away. "I have somewhere to be right now." He ran out the room, mumbling something about needing to buy a ring. Ruby giggled at his reaction.

"Boys are so simple," she laughed. "Now I know why you like teasing them, Yang." Her sister didn't answer, choosing instead to groan and faceplant her food.

"Well, that was something," Blake said. "You're certainly enjoying this new you, Ruby."

"How could I not? Milk has bestowed many gifts onto me. Feels only natural I enjoy it."

"That maybe so," Weiss said, taking an authoritative tone. "But you're still getting used to things. You must use your beauty responsibly, Ruby. I never thought I would say that until now."

Ruby smirked at Weiss, her face spotless despite eating saucy food a few seconds ago. "Don't you see, Weiss? Being beautiful _is_ my responsibility." She took another bite out of her food. "And what kind of leader would I be, if I didn't honour my responsibilites?"

"A bad one?"

"I was gonna say an ugly one, but sure."

[/]

Going on a hunt always helped Yang clear her mind.

Whenever she needed to blow off some steam, there was no better therapy than a shotgun shell to a Grimm's face. Counselling was for suckers.

And boy oh boy, did she have a lot of frustration to burn off. She had never in her life been jealous of Ruby, even now she still found the idea abhorrent. But it was just impossible not to be, she was just too damn perfect. She had gone from an awkward teenage girl to Miss Universe in a night. It wasn't fair.

Contrary to belief, Yang did put effort into making sure she looked good. She never went too crazy about her looks, but she would always spend a good amount of time making herself appear presentable. Ruby though, she could just wake up and melt hearts faster than heartburn. It also didn't help that her confidence had rose overnight as well. It just wasn't fair!

Well, that didn't matter now. Now she was in a forest, by herself, with a few Ursa and Beowolves circling her. Everything she needed right now.

"Alright fuzzballs," Yang smirked, cocking Ember Celica. "Who want's to go first. Don't worry, I got plenty of bullets for all of you."

"Careful Yang," a painfully familiar voice said. "Arrogance can get you killed."

Groaning, Yang turned to see her sister, leaning against a rock. She smirked and waved a hello. Yang didn't return it.

"What are you doing here?" Yang demanded.

"Can't a girl check up on her own sister?" Ruby asked in feigned surprise.

"I want to be alone," Yang growled, causing Ruby's smirk to grow. A few days had past since her sister's freak transformation, yet she still continued to change. Although, that was more in her personality than her body, which was still as curvy and busty as ever.

In the past few days, Ruby's confidence had quickly made way to cockiness, though not the charming kind. It probably made sense, given how everyone stared at her, but it was still a nuisance to put up with.

"Well, you should count yourself lucky I'm here. You're completely surrounded."

"I've got this," Yang growled, assuming a combat position.

"Nevertheless, I'd be a pretty poor sister if I didn't help you out. What say we team up?"

Yang looked back to Ruby. She was wearing her hunter gear that just about fitted her, but looking closely, Yang realised that she hadn't brought Crescent Rose with her.

"How are you supposed to help me without your scythe?"

"I won't be needing it for this," she grinned, cracking her knuckles and making her way towards the Grimm. She walked past Yang, winking at her "For now, just watch and learn."

Unable to wait any longer, a Beowolf lept through the air, teeth and claws aimed to rip Ruby apart. Yang made to attack, but Ruby was quicker. With a gleam in her eye, Ruby lurched back and punched the Beowolf right in the face. The impact caused a shockwave around her, sending the Grimm crashing through the trees, knocking them down like pins at a bowling alley.

Looking to avenge its brother, another Beowolf charged at the girl. Ruby responded with a backflip to it's chin, sending the beast up in the air. She then grabbed it by the feet, and started to beat the other Beowolves surrounding her to death with one of its own kind. Once the Beowolves were dead, she threw the one in her hands into orbit, creating a twinkle as it disappeared into the heavens.

All that was left was the Ursa, who growled menacingly at the girl, not that it had any effect her. Losing its temper, the great beast made to body slam the girl, only to be stopped when she grabbed it by the throat and brought it to eye level. The Grimm weighed at least nine hundred pounds, yet she stopped it with one hand.

"I defy you, vile creature," she roared. "To the pits with you!"

As soon as the words finished, a stream of napalm flavoured milk fired from her mouth, burning the Grimm alive. It was only a matter of seconds before it was nothing but ashes on the grass.

Yang was transfixed. Ruby had singlehandedly thrown those Grimm around like they were leaves in the wind. She hadn't even needed a weapon to do so. Yang then realised, her sister _was_ a weapon.

"H-how? How did you-"

Ruby looked back at her sister with a grin.

"Milk, dear sister. Milk."

[/]

Weiss understood a lot of things, but she couldn't wrap her head around this one.

"This isn't possible," she moaned.

"Look at my score, Weiss," her partner smirked. "It's very possible."

They had just gotten the results of a test they had with Oobleck a while ago. Weiss hat studied religiously for that test. Any result under ninety-five out of a hundred was considered a failure in her eyes. After all, she had grown up with some of the best education Remnant had to offer. It's only natural that she should strive for top marks.

However despite her knowledge, that test had stumped her more than a red sword could do to any blonde girl. The questions had been so difficult, yet she powered on through it, if only to at least try to reach her intended mark. She knew it was a lost battle, but she thought she could get at least higher than eighty. Seriously, _eighty_? That was her limit when she was six years old.

Gosh, her childhood was trash!

When comparing scores, she thought she'd have the highest score in her team. She always did. That dream was dashed when Ruby showed her mark, the girl scoring a hundred out of a hundred. If Weiss was Penny, her gears would be grinding right now.

"But you didn't even study for it," Weiss whined. It was true, Ruby had been slacking off during the study period.

"Geniuses don't need to study, Weiss."

"You're not a genius," she cried. "You're barely even street smart!"

"Foolish partner," Ruby tutted. "Milk has elevated my intelligence to a higher plain. I know things that most people study a lifetime knowing. I need no books to sustain my knowledge." She took a loving sip of the milk carton in her hand. "I have all that I need right here."

Milk, that accursed liquid. Ruby hadn't stopped boasting about its qualities since day one of her change. However there was no denying the effect it had on her partner. Perhaps this could be used to her advantage for the next test?

"Your right Ruby, you're smart," Weiss said slowly. "The smartest in all Beacon."

"And you're at least smart enough to recognise it."

Weiss' eye twitched. "Since your have such vast intelligence, would you mind sharing some of it with me? I'd like to do better on the next test."

Ruby lightly chuckled at the plea. "It cannot be done, I'm afraid. My knowledge must remain private."

"But that isn't fair," whined Weiss. "You're my partner, you should want to help me regardless."

"Weiss, as a wise man once said," Ruby said softly, putting a hand on her partner's shoulder. "In the valley of wisdom, we are but ducks."

… What!?

"That makes no sense!" she wailed.

Ruby shook her head mournfully and stepped away from her. "To the uneducated, I'm sure it doesn't." She then walked away from Weiss, leaving the heiress in her own thoughts.

Weiss stared at her test results, the big red eighty burning her eyes at the sight of it. All the while, she questioned her worth as a huntress, and as a - apparent - duck.

[/]

Blake made her way to the bookshop, humming a happy tune with every step.

Today was an important day for her. The author to Ninjas of Love, her most treasured book series of all time, had finally released a sequel to the series. She had been reading those books for as long as she could remember - preferably when no one was looking - and her heart raced at the idea of the series continuing.

She just had to know what happened next. The last book had ended on such a brilliant cliffhanger, where the audience didn't know if Shinji had pulled out of Aiko fast enough to avoid impregnating her, which would have caused her to carry a child that was half human, half faunus, which could potentially result in the end of the world.

The possibilities were endless, and Blake's mind buzzed with anticipation as she approached her destination. She had saved up just enough lien to cover the costs, which hadn't been easy, due to her need to buy dust, weapon repair kits, and other basic hunter things. Nothing was going to stop her from making her purchase.

Well, nothing except the huge 'Sold Out' sign in the window.

Blake couldn't believe it. The book had only come out today, and she had gotten up especially early to buy it. Yet it was still completely sold out? How was that possible? Who were the people responsible for this?

Blake then realised - as she saw her team leader walking out of the shop, carrying a huge sack of books behind her - that it wasn't several people responsible for this, but one.

"Oh, hello Blake," her leader called out. "Today's the day, huh? To think I almost missed the chance to get my copies."

Copies?

"Ruby, did you buy every single copy of the new Ninjas of Love?" It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Blake had been so excited for this. Her cat ears twitched in a frenzy panic.

"Yes and no," Ruby said. "Yes, I now own every copy of the book, but no, I didn't buy them."

"You stole them!?"

Her leader laughed. "I'm no Torchwick, Blake. I just haven't had to pay for anything ever since my transformation. It's a beautiful people's thing, know what I mean?" She flicked a piece of hair behind her ear and eyed up her partner. "Well, perhaps you don't."

Blake took a deep breath. Everything was fine. This was hardly the end of the world. She just couldn't let her leader's new pompous attitude get the better of her. She was the mature one here, not Ruby.

"Happy reading," she said in the most patient tone she could muster. "I guess I'll buy my copy from a different shop." It'd be a little more expensive, but what other choice did she have now?

Ruby laughed again. "I don't think you were listening, Blake. I said I own every copy. _Every_ copy."

… No.

"What!?" yelled Blake, her patience completely spent, unlike her lien. "Why would you do that?"

"I'll be honest, ever since my glorious rebirth, I've become a little more… open minded to certain matters, shall we say? These books are the perfect source material for such actions."

"Yeah, that's true," oh God it was true. "But why did you buy every single copy of the same book?"

"Why, hmm?" Ruby hummed in thought, putting a finger to her chin. "Well, I suppose you could say I'm a bit of a collector. That, and I've never liked sharing. I see it, I want it, it's mine. No exceptions. So now you understand, I simply had to have owned them all."

Was it too late to rejoin the White Fang yet?

"But… but…" Blake whimpered. "But now I'm not going to be able to read it." It wasn't fair. She had loved that series far longer than Ruby, and now the girl had just swiped the newest copy without a care in the world. She nearly choked on her misery. That, or it was a hairball. A hairball of misery.

Ruby approached Blake with a sympathetic look on her unfairly gorgeous face. "Don't be down, Blake. You don't need these. I've always found doing it in real life is better than fiction anyway."

"You haven't even so much as kissed a boy," Blake spat back.

Ruby paused. "Your right." A devilish grin appeared on her face. "I wonder what Sun is doing today?"

Oh. Hell. No.

[/]

Yang, Blake and Weiss sat at the cafeteria, lamenting to Pyrrha and Nora about their now despised team leader. Said leader was also in the cafeteria, but sitting at a table in the far end of the room. Her reputation had spread like wildfire, and she now had a table to herself, being served by all the boys in Beacon. She had become the queen bee of the school, and no one questioned her rule.

"Ever since what all that milk did, Ruby's become a massive dick," moaned Yang. "Honestly, she's become more self-entitled than what Weiss used to be. No offense."

"None taken," Weiss said. "Yang's right, our dear leader has become something of a nightmare to work with. She's arrogant, condescending, and so pretty that I can't even insult her without complimenting her. It's infuriating!"

Blake didn't say anything, she just barely mumbled something about ninjas or something. Had Ruby become a ninja in her free time? That wouldn't be surprising, the girl could do practically anything now.

"Sounds like trouble in paradise," Nora mused.

"It is. She's also a massive show off. She keeps flaunting her new powers in front of me, making me look weak. Such a dick move." Yang stopped her rambling to look at Nora and Pyrrha's side of the table. "Hey, where's Jaune and Ren."

"They aren't coming down," said Pyrrha. "They said they had responsibilities."

Responsibilities? Those two never missed lunch, even if they had loads of work to do. Something sinister was afoot.

"I wish Ren where here," Nora moaned. "His pancakes are the only ones I can eat. The ones they serve here are stale in comparison."

"Having Jaune here would be pleasant too." Pyrrha said with a blush.

"Regardless, Ruby's attitude is becoming almost impossible to deal with," Weiss said. "If she keeps this up, she's gonna find herself without a team to back her up."

"Not like she needs us anyway," Yang grumbled.

"Aww, come on guys, you don't mean that," Nora said. "If you look deep down, you'll see that Ruby's still your friend."

"I don't think you understand, Nora. Ruby's making our lives hell right now."

"I've got to agree with Nora," Pyrrha said. "Sure, she may be acting a little out of character now, but I'm sure this just a phase. She did, after all, just undergo a rather significant change. This' will pass in time, I'm sure."

"I dunno P-money," Yang said. "Rubes seems pretty set in her ways right now. It's only a matter of time before she gets under you guy's skin too."

Nora laughed. "Unlikely. We're not even on the same team as her."

"Once again, I agree with Nora. What can Ruby do to annoy us?"

The sound of bell ringing echoed throughout the canteen. Turning their heads to the noise, the group saw Ruby looking smug, ringing a small dinner bell in her hand. A few seconds past before Jaune and Ren entered the cafeteria, responding to the call of the bell like dogs.

"As punctual as ever, boys," Ruby purred. "Now, don't just stand there. Prepare me my lunch. I have an appetite fit for queen."

Immediately, Jaune and Ren assumed their positions. Ren pulled out a serving dish he had been holding behind his back, revealing a batch of pancakes. The batch looked a thousand times more delicious than what he usually cooked, causing Nora to drool on sight. He got down on one knee, holding out the dish before here.

Jaune in the meantime, had laid down on the table Ruby was sitting at, and had begun taking of his shirt. His bare chest was exposed in front of everyone, causing Pyrrha to drool on sight. It was only when Ren started putting the pancakes on him, did they realise that Jaune was acting as Ruby's plate for her food.

Smiling, Ruby poured syrup over the pancakes, and began to eat off of Jaune's chest. Once he had nothing left to serve, Ren moved behind Ruby and proceeded to give her a shoulder massage. Ruby's cocky grin was so large it was in danger of stretching past her face.

Pyrrha and Nora watched the scene before them, literal steam rising from their heads. Pyrrha's face looked calm enough, but it was impossible to ignore the silent fury behind her eyes. Nora on the other hand was gripping the table so hard that cracks were forming into the woodwork. Unable to stomach anymore, the pair looked back at the trio of girls.

"Yang, I need your permission to break Ruby's legs," Nora deadpanned.

"Granted."

"... Who am I kidding, I was gonna do it anyway."

[/]

"What do you mean Ruby's kicked us out of the team?"

The WBY of RWBY were standing inside Glynda Goodwitch's office, the teacher currently giving the trio a piece of news they never thought to hear. Ruby had apparently gone to the teacher and asked for permission to rid herself of her team. To the horror of the girls, it seemed she was successful in her desires.

"As I said, Ruby has asked to operate solo throughout her time in Beacon."

"And you granted her request!?" Weiss screeched.

"Watch how you talk to me, Miss Schnee," the teacher snapped. "And yes, of course I did."

"B-but you can't do that," Blake spluttered. "We're her teammates!"

"You _were_ her teammates, Miss Belladonna. Past tense."

"Argh, this is bullshit, Mrs G," Yang shouted. "Why would you even let her do this?"

Goodwitch paused, before looking to the floor slightly. The girls thought they were imagining things, but it looked like she had a faint blush on her cheeks. Glynda Goodwitch. Blushing. Hell must have frozen over.

"Normally, we don't usually allow this," she admitted. "But it was Miss Ro - Ruby, who was making the request." She let out a blissful sigh saying the name, her face beginning to form a shy smile. "She said if I do this, she'd let me stare at her for a minute longer in my lessons." An uncharacteristically girly giggle came from the stern teacher's lips at the thought. The trio of girls stared at her like she was mad.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Blake asked. "What are we supposed to do now? We're one person short of a team."

"I'm sure the three of you will do fine on your own. It's too late to rearrange teams, so you'll have to make do."

"This is absurd!" Weiss snapped. "Our future as huntresses could be at stake here!"

Goodwitch rolled her eyes. "Honestly Miss Schnee, I think Ruby's future is a little bit more important than any of yours, don't you think? Now if that will be all, please leave my office. I'll have no more slander of Ruby Rose in this academy. Especially when she thinks my glasses are cute." Once again, she giggled.

That was the last straw. The trio stormed out of her office fuming. This whole thing was a mess. Ruby's influence in the school was a disease that needed to be purged. Problem was everyone was head over heels for her. Either way, this could not continue. Someone had to sort her out, even if it was just the three of them.

"How are we gonna do it though?" Blake groaned. "You've seen the way she fights, Yang. There's no way we could all take her on."

"And she's too charismatic for anyone to be turned against her," Weiss grumbled. "It'll be just us against her, and whatever legion of followers she might have."

Yes, it was indeed quite the conundrum. Still, Yang was a firm believer in hope and facts. Those facts being that deep within that alluring beast of a woman, lay dormant her little sister. Her awkward little sister. Her dorky, milk-loving little sister.

Milk…

Idea!

"Maybe we don't have to confront her at all," Yang grinned. "Maybe it can be an inside job?"

Weiss frowned "An inside job? Unfortunately, I think she's a little too smart to fall for simple tricks."

"I dunno, Weiss-cream. Think about it. Aside from her looks and power, what's the one thing Ruby values more in the world?" It took them all but a few seconds to say milk.

"Milk indeed," Yang said still grinning. "Well, what if we turned her precious drink against her."

"What did you have in mind, Yang?" Blake asked. Yang made them huddle around her as she explained her diabolical and totally genius plan.

"Alright guys, here's what we're gonna do…"

[/]

"Thank you for accompanying me, girls." Ruby said happily. "I needed a few pack mules."

The plan had started off by asking to follow Ruby on a hunt, offering her their service as servants for the day, which Ruby proudly accepted. They were currently trekking through the emerald forest, Ruby marching on ahead whilst the others carried her belongings, the trio nearly crushed under the weight of the absurd amount of things she had wanted to bring.

It didn't matter though, they just had to grit their teeth and carry on. If everything went according to plan, they would have their revenge soon enough.

"Think nothing of it," Weiss said politely. "It's always a pleasure to serve one as perfect as you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Ruby winked. "Blake, be a dear and fetch me some Grimm. I like my prey to come to me."

With a false smile, Blake bowed and ran off into the woods, her negative emotions buried underneath within in her making her a beacon for the Grimm in the area. She came back with practically a whole zoo of Grimm following behind her. There were even a few alpha's thrown into the mix.

"Wonderful," Ruby smiled. "This seems like a worthy enough workout. Now watch and learn ladi-"

"Just a second, Ruby," Yang interrupted her, reaching into one of her pockets. "How about a drink before battle?"

"Your concern is appreciated, but unnecessary. I already drank today."

"Maybe so, but I'd be rubbish sister if I didn't have your best interests in mind." She then pulled out a carton of chocolate milk from her pocket. "Plus, I know this is your favourite."

Ruby licked her lips. Even with all her changes, she was still a sucker for the drink. It was a combination of two of the greatest things to ever exist. It was like combining cookies and scythes, it was so perfect.

"Ah, very well," Ruby said, taking the drink from her. "A little pick-me-up never hurt anyone." She then chugged the entire thing down, a satisfied burp then erupting from her. Yang watched her the entire time.

"Hmm, it's a little different to how it usually tastes."

"Yeah, probably cause it's been in my pocket all this time."

"Interesting. Remind me to pack a cooler next time I go hunting." Ruby then made her way towards the Grimm, probably being the first person in history to sashay her way towards the creatures of darkness. The Grimm circled around her like a teen doing doughnuts in his first car.

"Now then, where was I? Oh yes, it's time to show you all my true pow-" She was cut off, as she suddenly felt a little nauseous.

"Are you alright, Ruby?" Weiss asked sweetly. Sickeningly sweetly.

"I-I'm fine," Ruby stuttered. "Just felt a little weird just now. But enough of that. I'm about to make these wretched beasts hee-" The stomach cramps came back to her again, making her drop to one knee and clutch her stomach.

"I dunno, Ruby. Your looking a little out of it." Blake said with a cheshire cat grin.

"Ooh, what's happening to me?" Ruby groaned in discomfort. "I felt fine just a second ago. What's going on?"

"Maybe it was something you ate?" Yang suggested, never taking her eyes of Ruby. "Or _drank?_ "

Drank? Wait, was this Yang's doing?

"Yang?" Ruby groaned out in horror. "What have you done to me?"

Yang's eyes widened, her mouth gasped as she put a hand to her chest. "Me? I haven't done anything. I just gave my dear sister some milk."

"You said… chocolate milk…"

"Chocolate Milk? Oh, my bad. Must have got the labels mixed up." She started grinning again. "Go ahead, you might wanna take a look for yourself.

Confused, Ruby inspected the carton in her hand. It was indeed chocolate milk, the logo and the name unmistakable. Her sister hadn't been lying when she said she gave her - wait! Looking at the label, Ruby could see it was coming off slightly, hiding something else under it. Peeling it away, Ruby's heart stopped at what was revealed. There, written in a disgustingly cheery font, was the poison that her sister had given her.

Soy milk.

"Yang!" Ruby screamed. "What have you done!? Why would you do this!?"

"We did this together," Blake cackled. "You've been an arrogant little brat for far too long now. This oughta knock you down a peg."

"But why would you do this now, in front of all these Grimm!?" Ruby could already feel her power slipping away.

"What can I say, Rubes?" Yang wincked. "I've always had bad comedic timing."

Unable to speak, Ruby gasped as the foul liquid burned away at her soul, causing her body to regress. Her hair became shorter, her body smaller, her chest flatter. Everything she had worked so hard for was disappearing right in front of her. All the while, her friends sat back and watched with glee. After a few seconds, her body was back to her same old fifteen year old self. With no Crescent Rose, and a pack of Grimm staring her down.

"Uh, nice Grimm?" she chuckled nervously, before they descended on her with fangs and claws. She was lost amongst a sea of black fur, whilst the rest of the girls sat back and enjoyed the show.

"When do we start helping her?" Weiss asked. As funny as this was, she was now completely defenceless. They'd have to intervene eventually.

"Not yet," Yang said. "At least wait until her aura is depleted. Even then, that may take a while."

"No complaints on this end," Blake grinned darkly. The girls waited at least thirty minutes before stepping in. By the time they were done, Ruby was left curled in ball, shivering in fear and mourning over the loss of her power.

Revenge was so sweet.

[/]

Yang, Weiss and Blake walked out of the medical ward Ruby was currently living in. A few days had past, and the girl had sustained many injuries in her Grimm attack, requiring a little medical assistance. It was nothing major, as her aura would help patch her up quicker than most people.

The girls visited her every now and then, if only to get more apologies from her. Due to the loss of her body and powers, Ruby was back to her same old self again. Everyday she begged for their forgiveness and everyday they said they would consider it. In truth, they had forgiven her a long time ago, they just wanted to see her squirm a little more.

Everyone Ruby had charmed had no recollection of her doing so. Their minds went fuzzy every time they tried to remember her in her other body, so most didn't believe it when they heard she had changed. This included Goodwitch, who said she didn't even remember putting Ruby on a solo team, meaning their team was back together again.

Overall, things seemed relatively back to normal.

"Well I think we've learnt a very important lesson today," Yang said. "Never try to get stronger than you are. You'll only fail and look like a dumbass."

"I don't think I'll be taking that one to heart," Blake said rolling her eyes.

"Well excuse me for trying to find reason in all this madness," Yang said. "What about you, Weiss? You agree with me?"

"As always Xiao Long, your absurdity knows no bounds."

"Pfft, you guys suck." Yang sulked. "Anyway, I'm off to get ice-cream. Who want's to come?" Blake agreed to follow, but Weiss held back.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later." she said, causing the girls to shrug and leave her. Once they were gone, she revealed what she had behind her back.

When they had gone to visit Ruby, she saw that her father had sent her a get well soon gift. A motivational cat poster, some kind of video game, chocolate chip cookies… and a glass of whole milk.

Weiss was a strong willed person. She had to be in the environment she grew up in. But seeing that milk there… well, needless to say with all those presents, no one noticed her picking up the glass and taking it with her.

There was no denying the effect it had on her partner. Milk had made her stronger, smarter and more beautiful than what she ever thought was possible. It also gave her a sweet rack too, which was nice.

She stared at the milk in her hand, gazing at her reflection in the liquid. Only, it wasn't really her she was seeing. It was another version of her. One that had hair whiter than fresh snow, blue eyes that shined brighter than the heavens, and a face of such beauty and grace that rivaled even her older sister's.

Weiss' heart fluttered. The future - her future - was in her hands.

Perhaps one sip wouldn't hurt?

* * *

 **We are born of the milk. Made men by the milk. Undone by the Milk.**

 **Fear the Soy milk... by the gods, fear it, Ruby.**

 **I'm actually a firm believer in drinking milk. I used to drink loads of it as a kid, and I grew up to be over six foot. My Nan used to make jokes that she'd have to buy a cow for me every time I visit because I drank so much. Fun times. So yeah, keep on drinking, Ruby. I'm in your corner :)**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this silly idea of mine.**


End file.
